My drabbles for Jasper's Darlin's Spank Bank,
by Deonne
Summary: Lemons inspired from Jasper's Darlin's Spank Bank. Due to no updates on the site, it is now complete. However I reserve the right to add more depending on images I see or are sent to me.
1. Pool Tables and Opening Nights

I watched as she bent over the table, her short ass shorts riding up so the cheeks of her tight ass teased every fucking man in the bar. It gave her an unfair advantage and she made full use of it.

"Three ball corner pocket of the side cushion." Her sultry voice teased my cock.

As she bent over to take her shot the scrap of cotton that she was claiming to be a shirt rose up to give me the most delicious sight of her flat stomach, but that wasn't worst part, no the fucking ink that she had twisting its way around her hip was what killed me. You only saw a few inches of it but that was the point. The need to fucking know what she had put there was eating at me.

I heard the clunk of the ball as it hit the bottom of the net, hitting the rest she had sunk throughout the game. She turned and smiled, though it could easily be a smirk that graces that fucking perfect face. Those plump lips could easily wrap around my cock and I'd be a very fucking happy man.

"Sorry stud, but eight ball in the side pocket for the game." I groaned as my cock rubbed against the zipper of my jeans. If it was anyone else that handed my ass to me I'd be pissed, but with her I could smile and take beating with a smile and the occasional groan.

She bent over, her ass just there and het tits grazing the table so fucking slightly that nipples were standing at attention; her black lace bra hardly holding her in that scrap of material any better than that shirt was covering her toned stomach.

Our eyes met and she looked me over all over. That pink fucking tongue peaked out, licking her lip. Clearly she liked what she saw. Slowly she closed her eyes, a soft moan escaping her mouth that I just couldn't hold it back anymore if I tried. In three quick strides I was behind her, my denim clad cock rubbing against her ass as she dropped the pool queue and took hold of the table to stable herself.

"Now Darlin' that ain't no way to win gracefully." I growled into her ear, earning me a fucktastic moan and her grinding on me.

"What if I didn't want to win gracefully, the prize as I see it is so much fucking better if I'm a sore winner." The husky tone making me harder if it was possible.

Before I could blink our clothes were hanging off the bar and lighting fixtures, only the scraps of black lace and my boxers remained.

"Darlin' I sure hope you ain't fond of these cause they have ta go." She groaned as the material ripped as I pulled. She was glistening and I couldn't help myself. Bending down I helped myself to the best thing I've ever fucking tasted before in my life; her hands pullin at my hair as she pushed and pulled me to where she wanted me to be. I could feel her walls clamping down on my tongue, but as much as I wanted to taste juices as the poured into my mouth this was definitely not how I wanted to take her.

"Jasper; not fair." She moaned in that fucking sexy ass voice of hers when she was close.

Twisting her around I pushed her down until her tits were on the table and her ass in the air. After teasing me with that sight all night there was no way I wasn't gonna take advantage of all the fantasies that ran through my head all night.

Pulling down my shorts; my cock sprung out and the pre cum already sitting there at the top. Grabbing hold of her hips I positioned my cock at her entrance, and slammed into her. We both groaned at the contact of our bodies.

As I pulled back she whimpered; I knew what she needed. Hard and fast was something she craved every chance she got. Who was I to disappoint?

"You sure sweet cheeks?" I murmured teasing her till she impaled herself on my cock so hard that she screamed in pleasure. I got my fucking answer alright.

Her body hummed as I pounded that sweet pussy of hers, her tits bouncing at the force of each thrust. Her dirty mouth coming out to play as she got closer to her release. My baby girl was all lady until she was being pounded and then she let out the minx in her.

I could feel her walls clamping down on me, but she was gonna fight it. It was her way she hated to lose control of her body alone. Reaching around her I rubbed her clit, the juices from where our bodies were joined helping to create the perfect friction.

"Oh, fuck… JASPER" she all but screamed as she came, clamping around my cock and taking me with her; and milking me for every fucking thing I had in me.

We were panting as we laid there across the pool table, getting control of our breathing. She looked a hot mess and I could already feel my cock hardening once more at the sight of her sprawled across the table. Her hair fanned across the green felt and her eyes hooded as she eyed my cock as it got hard.

"Was it everything you hoped it would be?" she asked me as she slowly sat up looking for her shorts since I had destroyed her panties.

"Fuck baby after an opening night like tonight, I'm a fucking happy man. But as much as I enjoyed myself I wanna take my wife home and make love to her for the rest of the night." She smiled and took my hand.

Yes fucking Bella on opening night was great but making love to her every night was so much fucking better.


	2. Library Fun

"Stop…" his voice strained as I went to go.

"Why; it won't change things." I murmured as I looked down at my feet. This man held my heart and I wasn't going to let him break me into a million pieces from his words.

I didn't hear his steps as he walked closer to me, but the scent of his cologne had my senses running wild and my hormones matching them step for step. My heart pound in my chest like it's the freaking drummer of some heavy metal band. I want so baldy to continue walking to where I know my safety is ensured, but my feet just won't listen to my head; they've pledged their allegiance to my heart.

I feel as he skims his nose up and down my throat; breathing me in as much as I do him. I hate that without my permission my body craves his closeness.

I'm a traitor to myself, if not my heart.

I feel his hands creep up my flimsy camisole setting me on fire with his touch alone; a trail of goose flesh tailing the burn left behind until his hands rest just below my breasts. His strong frame wrapped around me like a security blanket, hiding me from the world. I can't help but gasp as his lips take over from his nose in his never ending need to claim me as his own.

Gently as if I'm made of spun glass his fingers creep around my bra, slowly turning me with his simple touch.

"Please, I can't do this anymore. You win, I lose." I whisper as he guides me back towards the shelves that had kept me safe until 6 months ago.

But my plea is met with nothing but silence.

My eyes are trained on the floor as he continues to pull my strings. I am his puppet and he is my master.

Slowly as if he wants me to beg one of his hands trails down my stomach towards my skirt, pulling at the strings that hold it up. By the time I count to 3 he has the string undone and the material falls to the floor around my feet. By the count of 5 he has my leg up to his hip and his mouth on mine. Its fire and ice meeting to make one hell of an explosion within me. I whimper at his control, and succumb to his will.

His hands travel all over me, from the slow tug on my panties to the teeth releasing the front clasp of my bar. Yet my hands are no different, tugging at his shirt, fighting with the button and zipper of his jeans.

I give him my all, my heart, body and soul.

Gently he enters me, holding me there as we give into the pull that I fought for so long. It's both heaven and hell. Heaven for the feeling of being complete; hell because I fought so long and against this to fall completely.

He swallows my moans and buries himself further in me than I ever thought possible. His movements slow and deliberate, showing me that he owns me, that he will own me until the day I die or he no longer yearns for me; either way it will be by his hands, his words and his heart that will end whatever it is that lives between us.

I want this to last forever, but I know this man. He is the unattainable fantasy come to life; to ruin me for any man that comes after him. I fought hard, his reputation in being a womanizer, a player, and a heartbreaker had me running at every sight. It was what made him chase me. I was different; it was my downfall. I'd had lost before the game had ever started.

I gasped as his hand traveled up my thigh creating the most delicious tingles chasing his movements. They trailed from behind my knee, over the flesh of my thigh, until they finally found their destination of where we were joined as one. Circling my button he gently blew against my heated skin, a whole new sensation ran through me. Wanton with a desire I never knew could be so intense I cried as my release ripped through me like I'd never felt before.

I felt as he followed me into euphoria; his golden curls circling his face as his head fell against my shoulder. His breath coming in short pants as he slowly lowered my legs towards the ground.

My eyes fell to the floor, what had I done?

Slowly as if afraid to spook me, I felt his hand raise my head; but I still couldn't meet his eyes, knowing that now he was going to say goodbye.

"Please look at me… I beg you." His words smothered in emotions I felt inside me.

Tears had fallen against my will. What was going to happen to me now, would word break out that not only had he won but that he had broken me beyond repair?

"Bella… please." I heard it; I felt it and I basked in it. That word filled with so much love that I doubted that I'd ever heard it from another and would sound just as beautiful.

Slowly my brown eyes met his grey eyes. They were wet just as mine.

"The game ended months ago, how did you not realize that? I'm yours and no-one else's. Please believe me." His words beseeched me and I knew. I knew without a doubt there was no lye or falseness in those words falling from his lips.

Gently I rose and kissed him, tentatively giving him me freely once more. Heart, body, soul, and mind. Belonged to him, given to him of my own choices.

He gasped, as he wrapped me in his arms; pulling me closer than ever before.

"I believe you… I love you Jasper." And I did, with my whole heart.


	3. Magic Fingers are Heaven

Everyone has a favorite customer, one that you dote on or that you secretly yearn to please. One that you would give up the paycheck just to satisfy their every need. It doesn't matter your profession, and really sometimes the more real something is the better it feel. As for me; I was definitely no different. She stood barely to my shoulders but god did she do it for me.

Sure there'd been plenty before me that had satisfied those needs, but I had been waiting nearly a year for this one particular client to be mine. The fantasies that had crept into my head as I watched her come every week had me begging the boss to give me a chance at pleasing the woman that many had craved just as much as I. After watching many try and fail I was determined to make this the best she'd ever had.

But when she stood before me so innocent and pure I had to fight the urge to throw her over my shoulder and hide her somewhere safe from others. The temptation only beaten back by her small smile and sweetness that she held in those doe eyes…

She moaned as my fingers ran through her curls, carefully teasing her skin with my touch. So soft that I could imagine dying with my face so close to it that I'd be a very happy man. What it hid and what had caused so many day dreams and fantasies now lay in my palm and I was going to take better care of it than I had ever done before. She sure as hell deserved it after all the work that she'd don these past few days.

I'd watched her as she threw herself around at the whim of others, her scent circulating the air around me like heavy rain. The smell of her essence was mouthwatering and mind blowing for me. The smell bringing to life the feeling of home lost in those soft brown curls.

"Mmm, so good." she purred as she sank into the feeling of complete bliss. I knew that feeling all too well when it came to her. Many had been before her, and many will come after… but nothing and no one will ever compare to the beauty that was with me now.

"I aim to please Ma'am." My Texan drawl slipping as I played with this marvelous find before me.

"You know just how to please many a women I'm sure." The pure rawness that came from those lips went straight to my groin as I bit back the whimper that threatened to escape me.

My lips would hate me for it later but there was no way I was giving this chance up she sighed from per position. I wanted to see her face, but at the same time I was beyond terrified that she wouldn't be feeling the same blissful emotions as me. Instead I allowed my fingers to do their magic and listened and strained to control myself.

The warmth that slowly drizzled into my hands had my heart and balls tighter than the over stretched spandex on a fat woman as she worked out in the gym.

"Oh god, your hands are a fucking god send." She panted as I slowly traveled through the silkiness in front of me. She had no fucking clue how many times I had to fight creaming my pants when I found her in the store. To just touch and smell that Holy Grail had me wanting to pledge my allegiance to those luscious locks daily.

"Ma'am if you think this is better than wait a little while and I'll have you screaming my name to heaven. I can promise you." I was a little cocky but it was well deserved. I was a little worried that my attitude would cause her to ask for another after this one appointment, god I hoped she took my brazen words for what they were.

She gasped a little as my hands moved a little lower to work their magic on her. Her head rolled a little as she found the touch a little more than she could bear.

"Oh so fucking good. If it wasn't frowned upon I'd ask you to marry me." She groaned a little and shivered as I hit a spot that very few in my business knew about.

I whimpered loudly as the mere thought of being able to touch her without fear of being caught, of consequences that could place us both at real risk.

"Be careful what you say Ma'am; I might take you up on that offer." My voice deeper than before.

She shivered from my words alone and touch.

"You think my fingers are magical I believe?" she murmured as she cocked her brow, looking at me with eyes that held more than just curiosity… lust was very much evident.

"Now imagine what the rest of my body can do; to what it could do to you…" it was her turn to whimper as she bit her bottom lip.

She slowly caught her breath as I began to rinse out her hair before toweling it off and helping her to stand from the sink.

"Dinner tonight, say 7:00?" I asked as I led her down to the register; my hand not leaving her back the whole time.

"I'd like that. Can I possibly book in for your magic fingers again next week? I've never been so relaxed before, and I don't think after today another will make me feel like that." She asked as she pulled her credit card out of her purse; looking up through her lashes.

"Maybe if we play our cards right it can be a more permanent occurrence… and we can see what else my magic fingers can do?" she gasped and nodded before walking out the door and giving me the sweetest sight of her ass and her long luscious hair.

**Damn that was one hell of a tease don't you think?**

**Okay so I have now started up a twitter account for all my stories. I will be giving you a head's up on what I'm doing and little hints of what's coming next. If you want to follow you can always go to my profile and follow the link or type in DeonneDeagan to find me on Twitter.**


	4. Stairway to Heaven

Tank long gone, I ran for the stairs. After being cooped up with his family for so long I couldn't help but squeal when he told me that we were going away for a weekend. Don't get me wrong; I love his family but we spent nearly every waking hour surrounded by them for the last month as we planned our wedding… and I needed to get away for a little while to save my sanity.

"Oh baby you better get up there before I get you or you ain't gonna be making it to that bed." His voice was low and rough sending shivers up my spine.

I giggled as I turned towards the staircase; his footsteps loud and fast. I heard him groan and I was sure I heard him mumble something about my ass and spanking. I couldn't help but shake said ass to tempt him a little more.

He growled low in his chest, sending me into another fit of giggles.

I had only three more steps before I had made it to the bedroom before he wrapped his strong arms around my waist, stopping me from reaching the bed. He pulled me towards his chest as his lips attached themselves to my neck. I whimpered as I felt his teeth nip at my skin. Oh god this man was gonna be the death of me… but what a way to go!

"I'm gonna make you scream right here on the stairs, you're gonna see stars and cum so many times that you'll beg me to stop." My legs went out from underneath of me from his words alone.

I felt his hand slide down my stomach and pop my button before he slowly and torturously lowered the zipper. I bit my lip, anything to hold back the moan that was being forced out of me. This was one game we both loved to play and I loved to lose.

"So fucking wet already baby? I haven't touched you yet. Such a naughty fucking girl, you should be punished don't you think?" he growled in my ear as he pushed a finger in me with no warning.

I gasped at the sudden intrusion inside me. Fuck he was going to make me do everything he promised and more. I was sure of it.

He wasn't slow and he sure as hell wasn't gentle, his thumb pressing down hard on my clit forcing the orgasm whether or not I wanted to give it to him.

I heard him force his zip down as I caught my breath… or at least I tried to catch my breath.

"We've only just begun baby." He growled as he yanked my shorts down my thighs and positioned me on all four's while still sitting on the stairs.

I felt his cock rub against my pussy; sending a tingling sensation at each pass over my clit. Fuck it perfect and I wanted him in me. NOW!

As if reading my mind he pushed his cock into me so hard and fast that I lost my breath instantly. He took a second to allow me to get used to the intrusion; but not much. His hand crept up my back and tangled in my hair, twisting so he had full control of my every movement.

"Now doesn't that feel fucking good baby. My hard cock pounding into your tight cunt. It feels so fucking good. But you know what's better? When I do this." He whispered in my ear as he pulled my head back so he had full use of my body. I was a whimpering mess in his hands.

His hand slipped down towards my now soaking wet pussy, putting just enough pressure on my clit to make me cum instantly. His name screamed as my walls clamped around his hard cock. But he didn't stop as he relentlessly pumped in and out of me. My throat was raw and I could feel my juices running down my legs.

"More baby… I think you've got one more in you and I know you can scream louder than that." He growled before he bit down on my lobe while slapping my pussy with just the right amount of force.

"Not quite? Would you like me to do it again?" he whispered as I shivered from his words.

Seconds later I felt his hand make contact on my swollen lips. And I cried out as I hung on to that cliff by my fingertips.

"Oh baby, you gonna make me work for it mow ain't ya? But baby you know I always get what I want. And what I want is for you to cum all over my cock right the fuck now" he ground out as he slapped me once more but rather than let the pressure off he slipped one finger between my lips and pressed on my clit before rubbing frantically against my now sensitive button.

"JASPER!" I screamed as my walls clenched around him so hard that I was sure that they were going to trap him within me for the rest of our time away. I saw the stars as they popped behind my eyelids. I was gonna be sore but fuck I wasn't gonna regret it.

A few more pumps in me and I felt as he too reached his release. He groaned roughly each thrust in me brought more and more of his release in me.

My body spent; my arms collapsed from holding me up. What could have been years later I felt him leave my body and I whimpered as he gently grazed my clit. There was no way my body was gonna be able to take any more.

Slowly he lifted me in his arms; pulling me closer to his body as we lay on the bed that had been my original destination; massaging my arms and legs gently lulling me to sleep.

"I love you Bella." He whispered as sleep took me.


	5. First Last and Only

First, Last, and Only.

As I sat on the bed looking up at him, I knew. I knew he was truly the one that I would want to share this night with. The fear of what was about to happen left the moment I met his eyes. Those eyes had spoken so much and with such intensity that even if I tried I could never look away, could never regret what we were about to share.

"Come here." He whispered as he slowly pulled me until I stood mere inches away from him.

Slowly his hand brushed up my arm, before coming to rest on my shoulder.

"Beautiful" his words so soft that I wasn't entirely sure if I was actually meant to hear him.

Slowly his lips descended on mine, so gentle but firm at the same time. The passion that lingered throughout the night had set me ablaze with new and wonderful feelings and desires. I felt desired when he touched me, I felt beautiful when he would look at me in a way only he had ever looked at me.

As if he knew what I was feeling he slowly lowered his hand towards the zip holding the white lace and silk on my small body, his lips never leaving mine. I could feel as each set of teeth parted and a trail of gentle caresses followed the single motion. When the final set of teeth released from its partner I felt the material pool at my feel leaving me in the white bodice and panties that I had worn for the day.

Gently as if I was spun glass he picked me up and laid me on the bed. His grey eyes never leaving mine in his movements.

I trembled at his touch, my breath both heavy and light at the same time. Only he did this to me.

I felt the tingle of his lips as they descended on my breast as his nimble fingers made short work of the laces that held my under garments together; pulling gently to reveal more of me to him than ever before.

"Raise yourself for me beautiful" he murmured as he began to gently pull not only the bodice but the matching panties from me. I was completely exposed to him.

He looked at me as if u hung the moon, owned the stars and set fire to the sun. The awe and love that rolled off this man was breath-taking and mind-blowing at the same time.

I watched fascinated as he slowly removed his clothes from his body. I was humbled as he showed more and more of himself to me. He was beyond handsome to me, he was beyond words.

As he joined me on the bed I smiled, his taller frame wrapped around me while one hand touched me in the most intimate of ways. I gasped, withered and panted as my body was overcame with a new and wonderful feeling of being set free but claimed at the same time.

I felt as he slowly entered me, for the first time our bodies were joined as one. Slowly he kissed me and cupped my cheek as he reached the barrier that would take me from naive child to woman.

"I love you." His words filled with love that I never thought I would ever feel, let alone have another feel for me.

In one quick thrust he pushed through the small barrier that I had kept in place for this moment, for him. I couldn't help but whimper as the sudden stinging that I felt, but I was thankful that he stilled himself; allowing me time for the pain to lessen while at the same time allow my body to feel comfortable with the intrusion.

"I'm sorry; I promise that it will never hurt like that again." He whispered as he kissed the tears that had fallen away.

As we looked into each-other's eyes moments passed and I fell more in love with this man. Slowly I moved my hips, a tingle of desire flooded my very being. I couldn't help but gasp as I shivered from what I was feeling.

He was gentle as he slowly withdrew until only the very tip was still inside me. A sensation of emotions ran through my very being, hitting my heart with how much love I had for this man. As he gently entered me once more I felt whole again.

Slowly we danced the dance only lovers do, becoming one with another in the most wonderful and true of ways that I had only dreamed of when I had met him. I gently raised my hand, touching his jaw, cheek, eyes and hair. I had to touch him, my body demanded I be one with him in every way that I could.

As our lips met once more I sighed. His tongue meeting mine, tasting his unique taste, breathing in his scent, and reveling in his touch.

As a slow build of that wonderful sensation that had rocketed through me earlier, I began to pant; it was delicious and thrilling to know that only he could make me feel like this for the rest of my life.

"That's it Bella. Don't fight it, just feel it." He murmured in my ear.

Slowly, as not to hurt me he sped up. Each thrust causing a shock wave of desire to shoot through me until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jasper." I moaned, cried and gasped at once.

I felt like I was floating on clouds and he was my anchor to the real world.

"I love you." His words groaned out as I felt him pulse inside me; claiming me as his for the rest of time.

He was my first, my only and my last.

Who am I?

I am Isabella Marie Whitlock.

Who is he?

Jasper Lee Whitlock.

But most importantly, he is my husband. From now until the end of time we are one.


	6. Car rides and Fucked up meetings

For 6 months she had been teasing me, for 6 fucking months I'd been relieving myself in the shower, in the bathroom and in my fucking bed to images of her in those short, tight assed skirts; sheer blouses and fucking heels that begged to be digging into my ass as I fucking took her for everything she was worth. Miss Isabella Swan was a cock tease and I was just about to snap.

The meeting at Newton and Sons was a fucking joke. The minute we walked in all attention from the three sons' was on Bella's tits. _My tits_, or they were gonna be pretty fucking soon. For 6 hours I had to sit there and constantly call their attention back to the meeting at hand, the client was paying big fucking bucks for our asses to keep them out of prison and all those little boys could do was ogle her chest.

Needless to say, I was glad that the company was paying for the car service and the hotel tonight.

Throwing myself into the back of the car, I took the seat on the side to watch as she slid her ass into the car. As her ass slid across the leather interior I was ground my teeth as she slowly crossed her legs.

"Miss Swan… is that completely necessary?" I asked as she took her ever loving fucking time removing her jacket, revealing her white low cut blouse and red –fucking red –bra to me.

"Is it necessary? No; but fuck me if it isn't worth it." She purred before running that pink tongue across those god given lips, perfect for sucking my cock; her eyes staring straight at my crotch that had tented like a fucking circus had come to town.

"Fuck it!" I growled out as I launched towards her, pulling her lower onto the seat, my mouth attacking hers.

Pulling her leg up so I could ground my cock into her sweet spot, I saw the luscious sight of her bare and fucking glistening swollen lips between her legs. She was one very naughty girl, and she knew it. She needed to be fucking punished.

Gripping her thighs tighter she mewled as my hand slid closer and closer to her pussy, her body vibrating as she squirms for my touch to reach where she wants me most.

"You've been teasing me for so long Isabella; is this what you want?" I asked as she moaned and threw her head back as I pumped 2 fingers in and out of her at a speed that I knew would bring her close to her pussy tightening around me.

"Fucking answering me!" I ordered as I quickly removed my fingers and pushed down with the heel of my hand, teasing her relentlessly.

"Yes… please God… oh fuck… yes!" she cried as I bit down on her lobe and pushed down on her clit.

"Then fucking turn around, and stick that ass out." She moaned but did as I said, spreading her legs further all but giving me the key to her pussy.

Undoing my belt and pants; my cock sprang free. I groaned as I watched her hand slowly creep down to her clit.

Oh.

Fuck.

No.

Grabbing her hand I pushed it back up with one of my own as I yanked her blouse up; the buttons flying off as I pulled. As I conveniently tied the bottom of her top around her wrists I couldn't help but ground my cock into her ass. It was fucking delicious and I wanted to bite it before I fucked it… but that would have to wait until later. I wanted that pussy and I wanted 10 fucking minutes ago!

"Last chance, are you sure you want this?" I whispered in her ear eliciting a moan of absolute need as she nodded her head.

"Do you want me to stop?" she shook her head so fast that her hair fell out of the clip that held it tightly in place at the top of her neck, her deep brown hair surrounding her face, blocking my view of those fucking lips. I couldn't have that.

"Keep fucking quiet." She whimpered as I moved towards the control panel that allowed for us to talk to the driver.

"Keep driving until I say it's time to go back to the hotel" I spat through the intercom, not waiting for a reply before I turned it off.

Grabbing my cock I slowly and fucking tortuously rubbed up and down her swollen lips, gathering the natural lub that she was dripping onto the seat. I had to bite down on my lip to stop me from groaning out loud; and I barely heard her cry as she screamed into the seat. Stilling myself I had to make sure. This was not going to be sweet and fucking lovely. It was hard core fucking at its best!

"Do you want me to stop." I asked once she unburied her face from the seat.

"God no, but a little warning next time." She moaned as she ground into me, telling me all I needed to hear.

"Fucking hold on Isabella!" I spat. Her hands shot out from under her head and grabbed hold of the seat above her, as I grabbed hold of her hair with one hand and her hip with the other.

I pounded into her fast and hard, the sweat literally running across her back as I fucked her. I felt her inner walls clench down on me three times before I finally shot my load into her hot pussy; crying her name out as I came.

We laid there, a panting and sweaty mess of arms and legs tangled together.

"So fucking good; so worth the wait." She murmured finally catching her breath.

"Isabella, if you think this is the end, you're sorely mistaken. You will be fucking ruined for anyone else after this weekend." I chucked she moaned and I was hard again.

Time for round two…


End file.
